


And I will love until my heart it breaks

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), MilvaBarring



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга 2020 [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Макс знает, какое решение должна принять, она знает, какими будут последствия, но еще она знает, что в роковой момент не сможет не вмешаться.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845082
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	And I will love until my heart it breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Видео: прохождение игры Life is Strange, Аудио: Amy MacDonald "Run" (ссылка на перевод - https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/a/amy_macdonald/run.html)

  
  



End file.
